


Life of torture

by Kkoch12



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkoch12/pseuds/Kkoch12
Summary: Lonnie and Jay story





	Life of torture

Lonnie pov 

I get ready to head to Ben party I can't wait to see Aziz it's been a long since I saw him I heard a car honk 

Hi Jay I said

Hi Lonnie said Jay

I got got in the car

Where's everybody else I ask 

They went ahead why  ? ask Jay

Nothing just asking it just I never been in a car with someone of the opposite sex otherwise it's my dad or my brother I said 

Why don't you trust me ? ask Jay 

I do I said 

Jay pov

I really like Lonnie but I don't know how to ask her to be my girlfriend

So I just ask her to be date to the party 

Are you excited to go to the party ? I ask Lonnie

Yeah I finally going see Aziz said Lonnie 

Whose Aziz ? I ask 

Son of Aladdin said Lonnie

I got mad not because he son of my father's enemy but because Lonnie might have feelings for him 

We got to Ben's party and Lonnie saw Aziz

Aziz get over said Lonnie

Hey Lonnie said Aziz as he hug her 

Aziz I want to meet Jay son of Jafar said Lonnie

Hey man nice to meet you I said ask I offer to shake his hand 

Nice to see you said Aziz

The party went on around the end I got Lonnie a drink in which I put powder in her drink 

Hey Lonnie I got you a drink I said thanks Jay 

Your welcome

I left but I stood by 5 minutes later we got ready to leave and she had difficulty walking I took her to the car

I took her to a nearby hotel and I place her in the bed and well I enter he tight hole blood came I know why she was a virgin 

Lonnie pov 

I had difficulty walking Jay took me to a hotel he place on the bed he took my clothes off and his he put his thingy in my hole it hurts

Please stop it hurts I ask 

He didn't he just kept on entering me hard until I past out 


End file.
